User talk:Thekingsman
temporary Admin How do you lock the pages? --Kuopiofi 17:54, June 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Temporay Moderation I'm on it. Wow, that feature that you have just been working sounds really great. Jackylaw4 19:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ok :o Gabriel456 00:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I blocked some pages but I got to go, I'll get on later and finish,ok?Gabriel456 01:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Recent Changes Wikia Activity has been showing only few hours worth changes for 12+ hours now, how do you return that into the normal state? I know I lost quite a few during that locking frenzy I got into... --Kuopiofi 09:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) what you tink of the new abbbility i created called bullet soundRaijin7 17:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC)raijin7 coolRaijin7 17:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 You're welcome, but just so I'm clear, what do you mean by "pointless"? Alright, thanks. RnR 23:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^_^ glad I could help!Gabriel456 23:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I know my bad. Will work on it.Raijin7 23:59, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Hello thekingsman, it is Zxankou14. I have a quick question. Ive been reading through the Deity pages and I cant help feeling that there was one missing. was there any Deity pages that got deleted? Zxankou14 06:27 June 29,2012 (UTC) Okay but is there any way to see any deleted pages. Zxankou14 07:56 June 29, 2012. (UTC) data manipulation deletion what the reason of deletion? ass: Dragonempeorslayer please the answer on my discursion page Old, unhappy, far-off things. Greetings, Kingsman. King's man. Kings' man. For the longest time, I've been without much access to a computer and internet, though have currently regained it. Whilst that's true, though, I still likely won't be quite as active as once I was. As such, if you'd like, I'd be willing to turn in my place as a wiki administrator. Your call. I'll be making edits and such to pages here and there again, either way. Just wanted to let you know that I'd understand if you felt it justified, and I would't hold it aginst you if you did. In other news, this site has been quite helpful as a resource for a story I'm co-writing. And, for that, I thank you for contributing. Fun times. ~'' Qofi (Pteraclaww)'' 10:31, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Soniczero000 Can you do anything about Soniczero000? He keeps messing with Plasma Generation and Elemental Generation that they control when it's clear that they just create. He's obviously doing this for his own benefit because he won't listen to anyone, apparently.Gabriel456 21:05, July 6, 2012 (UTC) What is happening is that he keeps putting stuff like "generate and control" on Elemental Generation and Plasma Generation and despite how much times we tell him, he keeps adding it. And he deletes the "cannot control the plasma/element generated". the pages are meant to create the element, not control it. He ignores us anyways and keeps doing it.Gabriel456 21:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Gabe dude is being a baby with the limitation section. ok. I apologize for my attitude Gabriel456 21:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Me too for being way too nice. Truth™ sorry for bugging but Sonic is doing it again!Gabriel456 00:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) http://youtu.be/mNqZjlS-kK8 Hey there. So, after the last block you gave him expired, Sonic went ahead and made the same edit yet again on the Plasma Generation page. Following this, I blocked him for a week this time, and left him a message on his talk page telling him so. At which point, for the first time, Sonic came on and said that he wouldn't do it again. So, I shortened his block to just one day. If he does the edit again, I'm looking at blocking him for a week again, this time with no appeal. Just thought I'd give you the run-down. ~Qofi 00:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Infobox colors Hey I was just wondering. You know how on pages each page has a different colored infobox. I was just wondering if the colors are just random or if there is like a certain color or a certain page. Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 00:00, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I know how to change the colors but what I was wondering is that if there is a certain color for like different types of abilities. Like elemental abilities one color and telepathic abilities another. Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 00:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes that is. Thank you.Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 00:21, July 8, 2012 (UTC) 2 deleted pages Why did you delete 2 of the pages i created Omnidirectional and Sound Machine Understandment i want to know what was wrong with them cause they looked okay. Picture Galleries Sorry about that, I've been adding Galleries only for those pages that had over a dozen pictures on them already, but there's quite a few of them. --Kuopiofi 20:55, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Thekingsman i want to ask you somenthing dont time manipulation and space manipulation include creation and destruction and who created omnilock and why wikians cannot edit a mean the power is awesome but there is always something missing that people want to add up if you know the guy tell him i mean no disripect but i think he should let us partcipate Deletion Can you delete Existence Manipulation,please?Gabriel456 22:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) oops, guess I wasn't specific enough. I meant the other page, not Existence Mastery. Could you resotre that,please? ^_^;Gabriel456 00:24, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I redirected Existence Manipulation to Existence Mastery. Could you delete that? I want to rename Existence Mastery to Manipulation Gabriel456 00:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC)